The Hero Glider/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Angel Dust from the animated series, Hazbin Hotel is seen sitting on the couch and questions the gang) (At night of Manhattan, New York City, we see Guido, the Teal Microraptor gui (Glider) sniffling as he thought about that he had be punished for payback from Shorty, the young green Brachiosaurus ''(Longneck) and Cera the young orange ''Triceratops (Threehorn) when they played jokes on him.) Female Voice: Guido! Time to get some sleep! Guido: (finds Mama Flyer next to a rooftop water tower waiting for her) Coming, Mrs. Flyer! (thinks) When can I go back to see my other friends? ''(flies to the rooftop water tower) (thinks) ''I should not have done things stupid like yelling in front of my friends. At least I have my friend here. Voice: Guido? Guido: Aah! Who- what- hey- ho- (turns to see Petrie the brown young Pteranodon) AUGH!!! Darn it, Petrie, why did you ALWAYS startle me when I think about somethin'? Petrie: Me sorry. But my mama said it time to get shuteye. Guido: Oh yeah, shuteye... Sighs Petrie: Hey, what wrong? (sits next to Guido) Guido: Eh, nothing... But I really, really wish everyone could forget about this stupid thing... Sometimes, I wish I could stay up longer. Petrie: Me too, Guido. But hey, all of us make mistake every now and then... So why the sad face? (Guido sighs, again, Pterano the Orange-brown Pteranodon ''(Flyer) comes in) '''Pterano':' '''Here, Guido, (hands him a slice of leftover chocolate cake) I got this from Rocky's refrigerator. But he'll never notice. '''Guido':' '(quietly eats the slice) Thanks, Pterano, you really know how to make someone feel better. Female Voice:' '''Boys, if you're not in bed by the next 5 minutes, you'll miss storytime! '''Petrie': Come on, we should get going. (We cut to Petrie and Guido lying down next with Mama Flyer) Mama Flyer: Alright, boys. Tonight, we're reading a story Johnny McFailure. Guido: This is because of me, isn't it? Mama Flyer:' '''Guido, please. You need to stop focusing on the past! Put this mistake behind you! (Petrie cuddles with Guido, comforting him) '''Mama Flyer': OK, now let's read. (The screen fades to an animated segment about Jimmy McFailure) Mama Flyer: (narrating) Once upon a time, in a quiet little town, there was a kid named Jimmy McFailure. He was just like any ordinary boy, but deep inside, he was huge failure... Jimmy McFailure: "Boy, I wish I could do better in school!" Mama Flyer: Said an angry Jimmy, he was slumping in his grades, and his lack of motivation wasn't helping either. He needed some help, but was afraid to ask for it. Jimmy McFailure: Mama Flyer: Jimmy McFailure: Mama Flyer: (Back to reality) (Guido & Petrie were asleep, cuddling) Mama Flyer: Goodnight, you two. (In the morning, the Bright Circle rose into the sky and lit up the city. Guido wakes up just as early as he did the day before) Guido: (thinks) Am I the first one up? I must really be getting rather excited. Petrie: Mornin', Guido. Me think you had a good sleep story last night. Guido: Chuckles Yeah. I guess. Petrie: Me happy to happy to have happy friend. Guido: (blushes) (Mama Flyer dropped a few tree stars from one of the many trees.) Petrie: Me can see you seem excited today. Guido: Yep. Petrie: That cute. Oop. Me better get going. Littlefoot and others will be waiting for me. Guido: OK then. Mama Flyer: Have fun, my baby. Guido: Sighs I wish I was playing with my other friends. Pterano: Guido: Mm. (sees officer Randy Perlman) Uh-oh! It's Randy! I gotta hide. (hides behind Pterano's wing) Why I feel so nervous about him? I wish I wasn't punished. Pterano: It's OK. I'll protect you. (We cut back to Etta, the yellow Pteranodon (Flyer) and her grandfather Swooper, the Blue-Green Harpactognathus (Flyer) were in Bryant Park.) Etta: Sighs Swooper: This is the perfect place, eh, Etta? Etta? Why are you sad? Etta: I don't know, Grandpa. I was thinkin'. Swooper: Ah. What d'you have in mind? Are you thinking about Rose? Etta: My dead cousin? No. It's about Guido. Swooper: Well, dear, whatever it is you’re thinking of him, I'm SURE he's happy with Petrie. Etta: Uh... I'm going to see Littlefoot and his friends now. (flies) Swooper: All right. Fly along. Me and your father will see ya later. (At Little Italy, Guido is sitting on a mailbox, looking at the street when Petrie sit with him.) Petrie: Hi, Guido. Guido: Gasps Hey. Petrie: Are you OK, Guido? You have bad sleep story? (Guido didn't answer. He looks down and places his hands behind Petrie's back) Guido: All right. I confess, I did NOT have a bad sleep story. Petrie: It OK, Guido. Me have bad sleep stories meself too. Guido: I wonder why we were worried about? Is is our friends. Petrie: Nah. Hey. Can me say you cute. (Guido takes a notice of the smile that appeared to be stuck on Petrie’s face) Guido: (blushes) What were ya saying? Petrie: Me think your eyes so cute... and your smile... is cuter. To be honest, Guido. there is very special reason why me have been thinking about all our happy times. Guido: Really? What would be the reason to be? The 2 police officers or Mr. Threehorn? Petrie: No. It because of the time that me spend time with you, Guido. Guido: Me?! Petrie: You and Petrie are best friends. You are always there for me when your sad. Guido: (tears in his eyes) You think... I'm... so... c-cu-cute? Petrie: Yes, in me honest opinion. (Pats Guido on the back) Guido: Aww. You are the greatest friend I have ever met. Petrie: Giggles (tears leaking from his sparkling eyes) (Petrie wraps his wings around Guido's back and Guido returns the embrace by hugging) Guido: I guess this makes our friendship VERY special. Petrie: It sure does. (We cut a closed bank on 5th Avenue, where two robbers, Mugsy and Bimbo are trying to steal money) Bimbo: Oy, boss. The bank opens in an hour. Are we sure we’re gonna make it outta here before they notice? Mugsy: Shut up, you pathetic robbin’ loser! Of course we’re gonna get out on time! Bimbo: But— But— What—Ab— Mugsy: What?! Spit it out, stupid! Bimbo: That purple dragon? If she sees us, she’s gonna roast us until we’re well done! Mugsy: (in a mocking voice) "Oh, you still believe in fantasy stuff..." (normal voice) THIS IS A ROBBERY YOU JERK! Get yourself together and get the thousands. (Mugsy steps on a hidden trap, which sends a signal to Peter Parker’s phone) (We cut to him sleeping in his booth at The Daily Bugle, but wakes up when he sees the alert) Peter Parker: (grabs the workphone) Uh MJ, can you spare me some time? Tell Jonah that I’m doing some business at my secondary job! (As he runs out of the office, he bumps into J. Jonah Jameson, sending papers flying everywhere) J. Jonah Jameson: Hey Parker, what do you know about KEEPING YOUR EYES ON THE DARN ROAD?! Peter Parker: J. Jonah Jameson: Ted Hofferman: J. Jonah Jameson: What's that mean? Ted Hofferman: Peter Parker: Robbie Roberson: We've got 10 minutes to deadline, Jonah! We need papers! J. Jonah Jameson: The fact I'm proud of. Ted Hofferman: Where's Eddie when you need him? (We cut to Littlefoot and his friends on 425 W 36th St., looking at the street, looking at Petrie and Guido) Littlefoot: Cera: Ali: (They see Guido, balancing a sweet bubble with his beak, with Petrie pressing against his feet.) Guido: Whoa. This is tricky. But it's worth a shot. Petrie: Really? Guido: Yeah. (Guido's mouth opened to grab the sweet bubble from his foot. It proved to be a little harder than they thought it would be, but after several tries, Petrie managed to grab the sweet bubble when Guido dropped it and he slowly ate the fruit) Guido: Ya did it, Petrie!! Petrie: Gulps That SO much fun. Guido: Oh, my gosh, I love that game! Petrie: Me know something fun we can do. Guido: Like what? Petrie: THIS!!! (begins to tickle Guido by the armpit) Guido: Laughs Ooh! That tickles! Petrie: That the fun, Guido. Have you been tickled before? Guido: (in a bubbly voice) HEHEHEHEHE!!! My mom used to do that every once in a while. Laughing Petrie: Are you enjoying this? Guido: (normal voice) This is soho gohohohohohohohood!! (Petrie stops tickling Guido so that he could take some deep breaths) Guido: Heavily Ah, yeah! I could've enjoyed it longer if I don't have too much trouble breathing from so much laughter. Petrie: Me sorry if me overdid it little. Guido: Oh, it's OK. Petrie & Guido: Giggling Littlefoot: (thinks) Did I just saw something or am I dreaming? Gulps (walks to Petrie & Guido) There you guys are! I’ve been looking for you two. Guido & Petrie: (in unison) Hi, Littlefoot! Guido: Uh... How was your day goin'? Littlefoot: It was great. Coulda sworn f there had been someone to have fun with, but happy. Guido: That's the reason why me and Petrie spend day with ourselves. Petrie: What is it you want talk about, Littlefoot? Littlefoot: Well... today, when I was in Central Park, hang out with Ali, I... uh... saw you having fun and-- (Guido sees a police car racing by) Guido: Gasps It's Randy! I'm doomed! Petrie: (thinks) Uh-oh! If he spot me friend, he be kicked out. Ali: (walks to the three) Are you two OK? Cera: Uhh... at least Randy will find that you were with us when Mr. Longneck had to separate from us. Guido: No! Do not tell anybody! Littlefoot: OK, I won’t tell everybody. I just wanted to know if you were together with Petrie. Guido: Sighs All right. Littlefoot: Well, I gotta go. I don’t want my grandma, grandpa and Dad worrying about me. I’ll see you two tomorrow. (walks away) Guido: Bye! (to Petrie) Now, where were we? Petrie: Mama Flyer: Petire?! Guido? Time to come home! Petrie & Guido: OK! (flies to Mama Flyer) (We cut to a 2004 Sam Raimi Earth-96283 Spider-Man web swinging to a building eyeing the Hyp, his father, and Mr. Threehorn) Spider-Man: TBA! (spies Venom (2007)) TBA! (At 7th Ave...) Mr. Threehorn: Hyp's Father: Rocky Scout: Hyp: Mr. Threehorn: What's Venom doing here? Hyp: Mr. Threehorn: Hyp's Father: Hyp: Mr. Threehorn: Ahem. (Hyp hold the loudspeaker in front of Mr. Threehorn) Mr. Threehorn: Hey, you in the black suit! (Venom looks at Topsy confusingly) Yes, you! Take a bath, Symbiote! (Hyp's Father nervously steals the loud speaker from his son while Topsy walks away) Hyp's Father: I'M NOT WITH HIM!!! (Angrily whispers at Rocky Scout) This is SERIOUS!!! He's out to get your money! Mr. Threehorn: Over Rocky's dead body! Venom: What was that? Rocky: When I'm DEAD!!! (Slams door) Venom: Hmm. Maybe. Just maybe. (We cut to Petrie & Guido, having a chatter when they saw the 2 officers, they hide against a wheel of a car) Guido: Uhh... Petrie: Shh! Keep your voice low, Guido. Mike Griffin: Randy Perlman: Mike: Randy: Mike: Randy: Mike: (Mike and Randy goes to the police car and they drive away) Guido: Phew. Petrie: That was close. Me wonder what they talking about? Guido: Let's find out. Come on. Petrie: Actually, let's fly to something beautiful. (Petrie & Guido flew over the streets of New York and goes into a tree to view the pond in Central Park) Guido: Gasps This is beautiful! I have NEVER seen anything like this before! I feel as if I never want to leave Manhattan. Petrie: And nobody see or hear us in this tree. Voice: Petrie & Guido: Aah! (sees Pat, an old dull green Apatosaurus (Longneck)) Pat: Don't be alarmed. I just wanted to talk. Guido: Petrie: Pat: TBA Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts